


And Then There Were Two

by SterekMuch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clones, Confessions, How do tag?, Love Confessions, M/M, oh wow derek know's how to use his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekMuch/pseuds/SterekMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Stiles was temporarily split in two, though completely identical in personality, unlike the nogitsune issue. So they get along great at the beginning, until they start fighting over Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Two

Stiles has never been more happy about being cursed in his life, this is better than that one time in 5th grade when Scott pantsed the stupid bully that was picking on Stiles in front of the whole school, and that was awesome!  
So this is like ten times cooler, having someone around that he can have a decent conversation with, who for once knows what he is talking about and thinks his movie choices are the bomb, do people still say that, whatever. Life was pretty awesome, it was interesting when Stiles first took Stiles2 home with him, his father was a little skeptical about a double being in the house and nothing bad supposedly coming from it, but hey, now he’s got twins right? 

Stiles2 looked just like him, it was like literally looking in a mirror and seeing yourself looking back, the same moles in the same spot, same hair, same eyes, hight, same everything, and he does mean everything, what, he did it for scientific purposes. Don’t judge. The best had been when they played a prank on the pack, no one could figure out which one was which for a whole 24hours. Ahh yeah, good times right there.

Until they weren’t good times anymore, and Stiles felt like things were coming undone. It turns out that there is one difference between them, Stiles2 has a tad bit more confidence than Stiles did, like he’s flirting with Derek as we speak confidence. The worst part? Derek is smiling, like for real you’re staring into the sun its so nice kind of smile, and it’s making Stiles heart sink. He’s never made Derek smile like that before, he can’t even remember making Derek smile, and that one time that Stiles brained himself on the floor of the loft leaving Derek in a laughing fit doesn’t count, it doesn’t. 

Yes, Stiles has been in some hard core denial about his feelings for Derek, mainly just because he knew they would never be reciprocated. But watching himself do that lingering touch thing, you know, when you put your hand on their arm and slowly slide it down to their hand, linger a second then let your hand fall away, yes that just happened, is really killing him right now. God how pathetic is he to be jealous of himself? This is an all time low for him and that’s really saying something. 

So Stiles takes a deep breath, downs the rest of his Pepsi, and walks over to Derek and the impostor. 

"Uh me? Can I talk to you a second?"

Stiles2 turned to Stiles nodded and then turned back to Derek, “I’ll be back.” and then proceeds to wink at Derek, Stiles eyes hurt he rolled them so hard. 

"What’s up dude?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You’re flirting, with Derek, we don’t do that, like ever.”

“You don’t do that, ever.”

"Wha-"

"You don’t flirt, with anyone, I do. Get over it, and it’s not like you were ever going to make a move on him anyways. So I am.”

Who does he think he is? Stiles was getting pissed, and protective. He wasn’t even sure why. It’s not like he ever had a chance with Derek, I mean look at him, broody, collected, statued perfection. Stiles, skinny, well has toned up some in the past year, gotta keep up with Scott you know, ADHD, flails around a bit, not collected, and was possessed at one point. No one would want that, not really. But he wants Derek to be happy, he deserves some happiness for once, but he’s not going to get it from Stiles2, he’s not going to be here for long.

"What is the point? It’s not like you are going to be around any longer anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?”

"Dude, look at you, you are me. I am the original Stiles, there can’t be two. You were a mistake that came from some out of nowhere rock that i tripped over out in the reserve. Deaton’s almost got the fix ready, you’ll go back in me and all will be normal again. Wait, that sounded better in my head, you know what i meant."

"I’m sure it did."

The way that Stiles2 was staring at Stiles was really starting to freak him out. Like he was calculating, devising a plan or something. Stiles was getting a bad feeling about this. 

Then Stiles2 said ”Hey, do you remember in Superior Spiderman how Doc Ock took down Peter and then became the Superior Spiderman?”

"Yes, why would you ask that? Wait! Are you threatening me? Are you serious?"

"No not at all. But think about it, maybe they like me better, Derek definitely does, if his eyes following my lips every time I licked them has anything to say about it, he never did that for you."

”Leave Derek out of it.”

"It doesn’t matter anyways, you were never going to tell him how you really felt about him, you’re too chicken shit for that. And don’t try to argue with me about it because i am you, and i know how i feel, i just said fuck it and made a move, something you will never do. You’ll be alone forever." 

"Whether i have feelings for Derek or not is irrelevant, you don’t belong here, there can only be one Stiles and I am Stiles, so fuck you and your whatever.”

Stiles2 huffed out a laugh. “Sure thing buddy, we’ll see who they like mo-“

The next thing he knew Stiles2 was on the ground with Scott standing over him with his bat in hand. 

"Is that my bat? Wait, how did you know what was going on?"

"Dude, you know you’re the only Stiles we want around yeah? Oh and we could hear you’re conversation." 

Stiles smiles “That’s right! See, dick, you’re no one without me, ass hole.” as he gave Stiles2 a little kick to the side. “Wait.” Suddenly Stiles couldn’t breath “The whole conversation?” He didn’t dare to look at Derek.

As they all made their way back into the house Stiles tried to get by Derek as quickly as he could, but not fast enough before Derek grabbed him by the Arm, “Wait a second.”

”What? Please don’t hate me.”

"Why would you think i would want that Stiles?”

"Huh? Wait what?"

"Why do you think i would want-"

"No I heard you, i’m just trying to process what you just said."

”Then what?”

"He, the other me, was all flirty flirty with you and you were smiling Derek, like you found everything he said funny kind of smiling. and he’s just like me and everything but i thought maybe you just saw something in him that wasn’t in me."

Derek placed his palm on Stiles cheek, “You see that’s the thing Stiles, I saw something in you that i didn’t see in him. That he could never have, and honestly i’m not even sure what it is, but i just couldn’t feel it with him.”

Stiles was at a loss for words, so he just leaned into Derek’s touch.

"I’m sorry i have never said anything Stiles, everything i tend to love always gets hurt, or worse. So i try to keep my distance, i never want to see you hurt, but i can protect you, and i will.”

"Wait, love?"

"Shut up Stiles." Derek said as he smiled into the kiss he placed on Stiles lips.

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks so much for reading  
> check me out on tumblr  
> sterek-much.tumblr.com


End file.
